


Made For Each Other

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Kids, Korrasami Week 2018, Prompt: Childhood Friends, friends - Freeform, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: I don't know you, at least not yetBut I know I'll love you once we've met





	Made For Each Other

Senna chewed on her lip, watching her little girl play innocently while old men she’d just met debated her fate.

“The Avatar’s life is dangerous,” Nalirik said. The bearded man looked out of shape and was shorter than her, yet he’d barged in here with his two ‘sages’ as backup and acted like the White Lotus owned the place. Or, more to the point, their daughter. “There’s no accommodations here for bending instructors, and if anyone were to come after her, there’s nobody nearby to protect you.”

“We’ll protect her,” Tonraq insisted.

“You’re being naive,” said the tall woman, whose name Senna had forgotten. “Not everybody regarded Avatar Aang fondly. There are those who would jump at the chance to control a young Avatar of their own.”

“Groups like the White Lotus?” Tonraq growled.

Korra held a sphere of water up in front of her face, her tongue stuck out with a look of concentration. She stomped her foot, and a pebble shot up out of the ground, blasting the water into a fine spray. She laughed, then jumped around the corner of the hut to celebrate.

“You can’t think we’ll let you take our daughter,” Senna murmured, speaking too low for Korra to hear, but refusing to look away from her. She and Tonraq knew how much danger was ahead for Korra--they’d spent weeks considering keeping her hidden.

“She needs to be trained and protected.”

“She needs a childhood,” Senna insisted. “Tunneling through the snow and scraping her knee and making friends.” Finally, she did turn to their guests, her face cold. “I’ve read the stories about Aang and his team. Children off fighting a war. We tell those stories like they’re about heroism and good conquering evil, but they were _children_. Fending for themselves, nobody to tuck them in at night or make sure they were fed…”

“And maybe, if a fully realized Avatar was trained and ready to face the Fire Nation, the world wouldn’t have gotten to the point where children felt the need to fight.”

It was Tonraq now, staring at their daughter. “We aren’t saying not to train her. But not in some compound. Maybe we’ll move, but if we do, it’ll be to the city, where she can meet some friends.”

“You’d have the Avatar waste her time, running about the neighborhoods of Harbor City?”

“If she had some friends to play with? Yes!” Senna said. “Korra!” she called.

Korra scampered to her side. “Yeah, mommy?”

Senna knelt, placing a gentle hand on the side of Korra’s face. “Hey, I want to ask you a few questions, okay?”

Korra narrowed her eyes. “They’re not about math, are they? I’m not grown up enough to talk about math.”

Who would want to hurt this little child? She shook her head. “No, Korra. It’s about your friends.”

Korra rolled her huge eyes and crossed her pudgy little arms. “I don’t have any friends. They all think I play too rough!”

“You _did_ break that ten year old’s arm a few weeks ago,” Tonraq said.

“He was apposed to duck! He wasn’t apposed to try to block it!”

Tonraq chuckled. “What if we moved somewhere where you could make new friends?”

“Will they know how to duck?”

“Korra,” Senna said, switching into her Serious Mom voice, “you know you’re not supposed to assume anything about people ducking or dodging, right? It’s only a game if everybody knows they’re playing it.”

Korra pouted, but gave a nod.

Senna smiled. “Now… tell me what you want in a friend.”

Korra’s face lit up. “Giant claws!” she said, holding her hands up with curled fingers. “And a roar you can hear on the moon!”

Tonraq and Senna laughed. The three White Lotus visitors looked annoyed. Had they ever even _met_ a child? “We were thinking more along the lines of a human friend,” Senna said.

“Oh.” Korra leaned her head to the side, tapping her chin.

“Do you want to meet some other bender children?” Nalirik asked. “Friends like Aang had, maybe to help you out when you go on adventures some day? Like Katara, and Toph, and--”

“And Suki and Sokka!” Korra said, grinning.

“Suki and Sokka?” Nalirik frowned. “Don’t you want some bender friends?”

Korra planted her hands on her hips. “Don’t you remember from earlier, mister? I’m the Avatar! I can bend all the elements, I’m not gonna need anyone else to do that.”

Senna spoke before the man could argue further. “What do you like about Sokka and Suki?”

“Well, even though they couldn’t bend, they weren’t ascared of anything. They fought really hard, and they beat up bad firebenders sometimes, because they were smarter than those guys.”

“So you want your friend to be smart?”

“Oh yeah. Maybe she can do math for me.”

“What’s with her and math today?” she asked Tonraq out of the corner of her mouth.

“I dunno, maybe she overheard me complaining about tariffs or something?” Tonraq shrugged. “Honey, I noticed you said ‘she’.” You want your new friend to be a girl?

Korra shrugged.

“Why’s that?” Tonraq asked. “Do you have a problem with boys?”

“Well… I dunno I just don’t know very many of ‘em! There aren’t that many around here you know! Plus, Dilik thinks he’s better than me, just because he’s taller!” she crinkled her nose.

“Could we get back to our conversation?” Nalirik asked, tapping his foot.

Tonraq ignored him. Always, the man reminded her why she loved him. “Korra, tell us more about what sort of friend you want?”

“Well… she fights real good. She won’t go complaining that I hit too hard, she’ll just hit me back.”

“Korra,” Senna warned.”

“It’s just play hitting, Mom!”

Senna rolled her eyes.

“And she’ll be really fast… and really nice! I don’t like when the other kids throw stuff at the otter penguins, that’s usually boys. Why do they gotta do that?”

“I dunno, dear,” Senna said.

“Oh!” Korra said “And she’ll have lots of fun toys! Fancy ones like in the magazines.”

“Hey,” Tonraq soothed, “what’s wrong with the toys you have?”

“They’re all made of bone and sticks and stuff and their like a _thousandteen_ years old! I hear now they have dolls that talk when you pull a string. I dunno how they know what to say, but they can talk to you. I don’t know if I trust that.”

“Please,” Nalirik insisted, “if we could get back to the matter at hand? We’d rather not have to stay the night.”

True enough--none of them wanted that. “Thank you for telling us all that,” Senna said, turning Korra and about to send her away.

“Do you think I’ll meet a friend like that soon?”

“Maybe,” Tonraq said. “I’m sure she’s out there somewhere.”

 

\--

 

Yasuko chewed her lip, watching her little girl sulk in the corner. “A time out, Hiroshi? Really?”

“Maybe? I panicked,” he admitted. “But she did smear engine grease all over the hallway. We’re going to have to resurface it.”

Yasuko laughed.

“That’s hundreds of yuans in damage!”

Yasuko pressed her palm against her chest. “Hirioshi, she’s _bored_.”

“I… that’s… I set aside a corner of my workshop for her, she’s got her own tool box, she’s--”

“Bored and _lonely_ ,” Yasuko corrected.

Hiroshi frowned. “I spend all the time with her I can.”

Yasuko clasped his hand “So do I. But it’s been a long time since either of us was six years old. The world’s a much different place when you’re still this high.” She held her hand out, not much above her waist. “She needs some friends more on her level.”

“She hasn’t exactly had much success making friends,” Hiroshi sighed. “Then again, neither did I.”

Yasuko pulled him to the settee. “Asami,” she called, “Come here.”

Asami calmly pushed herself off the chair, straightening the folds of her _very_ stained dress. She walked over to them, her eyes on the floor, and stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

Yasuko reached over, ruffling her hair. “Asami, we don’t want to scold you. We just want to talk a minute, okay?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry I made such a mess. I thought the hallway might go faster if it was lubricated.”

It was tough to keep a smile off her face. “Well,” Hiroshi said, “next time you want to make an improvement inside the house, check with one of us first, okay?”

Asami nodded.

“C’mere,” Yasuko said, her arm open wide.

“Your dress--” Hiroshi warned, but Yasuko scooped her daughter up onto her lap, soiled clothes and all. He shook his head, chuckling, and shared an affectionate look with her.

Yasuko wrapped her arms around Asami, resting her chin on her head. “So, we were wondering about playmates for you. You’ve had some friends over before, haven’t you? Some of the neighbors’ children, or from school?”

Asami shrugged. “I guess. I don’t think they liked me very much.”

“Why not?”

“Because they don’t know how to draw things right, or build things so they don’t fall down.”

“Them, and half the engineers in the city,” Hiroshi muttered.

Yasuko shot him a look, but he was already waving his hand in apology. “What about Yairi Yi? The one who always wears those cute green dresses?”

Asami shook her head. “She’s such a crybaby. She spilled water on her dress once and she cried that it was ruined. I tried to tell her that it gets wet when they wash it, and she pushed me!”

“I don’t think cleanliness is exactly a priority in our playmate search,” Hiroshi said, leaning forward. “How about Keum’s boy? Hwan?”

“He pulls my hair.”

Hiroshi frowned.

“Nin?” Yasuko suggested. “I’ve seen you talking to Nin.”

“She makes fun of me for talking to the teacher so much.”

Yasuko and Hiroshi mirrored each other’s dismay. “Asami,” Hiroshi said, “is there anyone at school you _would_ like to bring home to play with?”

Asami nodded. “Miss Jun!”

“Besides your teacher?” Yasuko asked.

“Oh.” She thought a moment, then shook her head.

“Maybe we should start looking into self defense classes…” Hiroshi wondered aloud.

“She’s never going to need that,” Yasuko said, turning Asami in her lap so she could face her. “Asami, how about we try it a different way. What kind of kids would you like as playmates? If they were you own age.”

“We’d have the same birthday?!”

Hiroshi laughed. Yasuko brushed her finger down Asami’s nose. “Not quite that specific.”

“Hmm…” Asami pinched her nose as she thought--the same gesture Hiroshi always used. “Nobody boring,” she said. “Somebody nice, who only pushes people when they’re mean to someone else. Maybe we could go around and make sure the littler kids are okay.”

Yasuko nodded, while Hiroshi sat forward, listening as intently as he did at any board meeting. “What else?”

“Someone who likes going fast, and climbing things, but doesn’t need everybody looking at them all the time.”

“So, you’d prefer a one close friend, to a whole group,” Hiroshi asked.

Asami nodded, as Yasuko leaned over and whispered, “This isn’t a job interview, dear.”

“Isn’t it, though?”

“She’d like different things than I do, that way we can teach each other,” Asami said. “She can say, ‘Asami, I like that thing you did,’ and I can say, ‘thank you, I like that thing you did,’ and then we can go share snacktime together.”

“Do you want them to be rich, like us?” Yasuko asked, her tone nonjudgmental, but she saw Hiroshi tense. They were trying her hardest to walk the line between making sure she felt secure without spoiling her.

Asami shrugged. “I don’t think that matters. We’re rich enough for two kids. Oh! Oh, it would be neat if she had a pet animal! Like a lemur or a doggy or a lizard parrot!”

If Hiroshi’s allergies weren’t so severe, they’d have a whole menagerie for Asami to play with. “How would you play together?”

“We’d race, and play games, and tell each other stories I guess... “ She shrugged her little shoulders. “I dunno, I’d do like you say, Dad. Try things to see if they work. And if not, I’ll try someone else.”

He leaned in, encircling Yasuko and Asami both in his arms. “That’s my girl. Keep doing that and you’ll find that friend eventually.”

“Are you sure?” Asami asked. “I’ve tried forty seven kids, and none of them were even close! That’s forty seven hundreds percents!”

“We’re sure,” Yasuko said. “If you look hard enough, and if you’re kind, you’ll see. You’ll find the best friend anyone could ever ask for, somebody who thinks your just as special and amazing as we do.” She nestled her head between Asami’s and Hiroshi’s. “You’ll see.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> While this series keeps adding short stories throughout the timeline, I really doubt I'll ever write one about Korrasami earlier than this! 
> 
> Lemme know if you enjoyed these little cutie-butts and how destined for each other they are! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Also, here's my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
